Not Into That, Thanks A Genderbender
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: First story in my Project Gender Swap. Deanna and Castella are having some problems but, unlike men, women often need to talk about their feelings. Deanna goes off at Cas, but Cas only rebounds it. ((I suck at summaries but c'mon! Gender swapped angst? Can't go wrong.))


Samantha wondered around the motel room, tapping her thumbs on her hips. Her hair was twisted into a quick plait and flung over her shoulder. The usual uniform of plaid short and denim shorts, paired with a leather belt packed with demon knives, salt, spray paint, holy water and guns.

Deanna walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around under her arms. She ran her hand through her hair, flicking as much water away as possible.

"Sammy," she said, winking at her. "You're up early. And… ready to go?" She sat on her bed, shifting through her drawers from some undies.

"Anna," Sam said, using her nickname even though she was extremely nervous. "Of course I'm ready, why aren't you?" She kept pacing around, trying to keep her cool. "Castella asked us to meet her in front of the church at 9, Deanna! You heard the urgency in her voice! Why… why are you taking your time?" Samantha snapped at her, taking out a demon knife to flip in her fingers.

"That bitch can wait." Deanna said, lowering her head as she pulled on some undies and her shorts. She hid her face from her sister, not wanting her to see how pissed she was. It would only frighten her more. "We've still got time," she said calmly, trying to cover up.

"Are you serious, Anna!? I don't care about your stupid girlfriend problems-"

"She is _not _my girlfriend! She goes on about some stupid 'special bond,' but there is nothing there, Sammy. There is nothing!" Deanna snapped, standing up and pulling on her bra and shirt. Sammy sat down, holding her face in her hands.

"Anna," she sighed. "This is more important than… than friendship issues. Ok, lives are in danger. This whole town, even though it's tiny, is about to be destroyed. You have to get over Cas and focus on the job." Sammy tightened her belt as Deanna put hers on and they walked in silence out of the motel and into the impala. Sammy drove, she always drove Baby. The little bobby headed dog was the only one smiling on the short trip.

"Why couldn't she have come to us? Lazy dog," Anna mumbled, swinging her legs out of the black car. She stormed over to the church entrance, ignoring the ogling eyes of preteen boys waiting for the sermon to finish. This town was quiet naturally, but extra empty on a Sunday morning. Those three boys were the only people in sight. The church doors were closed, hut hymns were pouring out of the church. Sammy was sitting I the impala, her door open. She was on her laptop, most likely to avoid having to be on scene when Anna and Cas reunited.

She didn't know what exactly happened, but something definitely happened. She had gathered from the way Anna talked about Cas that she liked her, especially more now that she was human. But neither of the sisters was in a position for a relationship, plus Anna had never had a proper crush on a girl before. She could only begin to imagine everything going through her poor brain. But she knew how Anna worked and it would be best to let her work things out herself.

"Morning, Anna." Cas walked around the corner, her trench coat floating in the wind, showing her blue and white dress underneath. Sammy regretted parking the impala this close to the church. She thought about closing the car door, with her on the inside, but that would attract to much attention. She had no choice but to sit and listen.

"What did you drag us out here for?" Anna snapped, kicked her foot into the gravel and avoiding eye contact. 'Aww,' Sammy thought, 'she's nervous.'

"There is something here killing children, Deanna." Ouch, full name. "I am mature enough to put aside small matters and focus on the bigger picture." 'That's what I said.'

"Small matters?" Anna raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Yes, small, unimportant matters." Cas was crushing Anna. Ever since she became human, she had been ruthless. Ruthless and cruel.

"If you're saying what we… what _I _went through is a small matter, than you can shove your stupid dead children up your tight ass." Anna snapped, clenching her fists to stop from swinging out at her.

"Deanna!" Cas jerked back at the harshness. Wait no, this was Deanna Winchester, the harshness was the norm. "Please calm yourself. We are at church." Cas said, calm and emotionless. 'That's only going to infuriate Anna more,' Sammy thought. She considered getting up and calming them both don with a good smack in the head, but decided against it.

"Castella, go suck a dick." Anna snapped, pushing her shoulder away.

"Not into that, thanks." Cas said, steading herself. Anna went for a swing at her face but stopped, thinking over what she had said. She was embarrassed for a moment and hung her head, kicking the ground again.

"Can we hurry up and get this child eating monster thing?" Anna said, walking back to the impala. Sammy was hiding a smile behind her laptop, but not well enough. Anna hit her in the side of the head.


End file.
